For our Love's on the Wall
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: A parody song about the events of Highschool DxD Born Episodes 9-12. Enjoy! See profile for status
1. Prologue

**So this was an idea that came up to me, while I was in Writer's Block. I was finding some new ideas, while I heard of the new SPECTRE song, "Writing's on the Wall" by Sam Smith. I really liked it, the way that the orchestra was in sync and harmony with Sam Smitt's voice, to the point where I just have to make a parody song. It's just too good. Well, some people might not agree, but it's just my personal opinion. It could change over time. Hope you like this short parody, and let me know if you like it.**

 **Hint: I recommend you listen to the song before you read this fanfic, because I don't want people to, literally have no idea what I'm talking about. Seriously.**

* * *

The entire Occult Research Club was doing some Karaoke, to celebrate Rias and Issei's return from that event which nearly caused Ragnarok. They were all having a great blast about how good their club is. Asia was just done singing her song, "Skyfall", and she sang her heart out. Xenovia couldn't help but appaud loudly for her success. Since Asia was done, now it's Issei's turn to sing.

"Oh, it's me?" Issei asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, It sure is." Kiba responded.

"I'm not sure if I could do this…." Issei said, nervously. He's never sung to a group of girls in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Issei." Rias said with passion.

"I think it would be cool to see Issei sing." Akeno added, wanting to hear Issei sing with passion.

"Yes, Issei. I think you'll do awesome out there" Asia also added.

"Go, Issei!" Gasper cheered on.

"It should be fun…." Koneko included.

"Go on, Issei. Do it for me?" Rias asked again, but a more seductive. This time, Issei went up to the mic.

"Okay then, I'll give my all, then. This is for you, Buchou." Issei then grabs the mic with determination, and proceeded to choose the next song that would sing. He then settled with a song from the playlist, then proceeded to sing "Writing's on the Wall".

"Well, then, this will be interesting. This song was just released today, and the lyrics aren't even out yet. Only the tune." Yuuto noted to himself.

"You can do it, Issei-senpai!" Koneko cheered him on.

While Azazel was sitting around, he purposely wiped out the lyrics from the screen, from a special program.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this short chapter. So sorry I couln't post the song this time around, but I'm going to be posting the song later on this week, if not by next week. But of course, if you liked this, be sure to leave a review, and favorite, and stay tuned for more updates!**


	2. For our Love's on the Wall

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't uploaded this sooner, but I have my reasons as to why I didn't, e.g. placement issues, looking for a job, yeah. So, here it is! Issei's parody version of _Writing's on the Wall!_**

* * *

 _Before the Kareoke…._

During the afternoon, Issei was in his classroom with his friends, doing boring stuff while his teacher goes on about blabbing history in the 19th century or so. Even after the lecture, he was bored out of his mind. He admits that he needs this class to pass, but the fact that he cannot understand anything that's being taught, makes it really difficult to take the subject seriously, especially when he rescued Rias from her sorrow. Time went by, but he was still bored, until he got to the point where he wanted to make something. Not just something. Like, something special. For that special someone. Then, Issei thought up a brilliant idea. What if he wrote a song to express his love for Rias? Was it not bad? Was it good? The only way that he could figure that out, was by writing it out. Issei was determined to make this work, for Rias' love. When some time passed by, even when his classes were done, and he was in the schoolyard thinking, he couldn't get the lyrics quite right. They were meaningful lyrics, perfectly describing his relationship with Rias, but he felt like he was missing something. Something important about how he got this way, about this will of protecting Rias. Just as he got the idea, Azazel came by Issei.

"Hey Issei. Mind if I lay down next to you?" He asked.

"Oh? Yeah, sure." Issei replied.

Azazel then laid himself back in the ground, with his arms behind his head, looking at the sky with a happy expression, while Issei was still thinking up his lyrics.

"So, something troubling you? You look puzzled." Azazel wondered.

"Nah…. it's ok. It's probably nothing." Issei replied sarcastically.

Azael gave one of those 'Oh Really' expressions.

"What do you expect?" Issei asked.

"Because you looked troubled." Azazel replied.

Issei sighed, and finally tells him.

"Well, I wanna write a song to Rias to express how I love her, but….." Issei paused for a minute.

"Well, what?" Azazel asked with curiosity

"I just don't know what to write. I began with a song, but how do I make it go with the flow?" Issei replied with frustration.

"Hmmm… What song is it?" Azazel again asked, trying to help out Issei with his problem.

Issei then pulled out a sheet with scribbles and dribbles all over. It was labeled. "For Our Love's on the Wall."

"Oh, I see." Azazel remarked while examining the paper. "A parody song of the newly released song, Writing's on the Wall?"

"Well, yeah. I'm planning it to be extra special to her. I mean, she's worth it." Issei replied.

Azazel smirks. "That's what I call determination. How about you start off with how you two met? About how you were about to die?" he said.

"Hmmm….. yeah, that could work." Issei began writing it down, explaining his past experiences with Raynare.

"Does it work out? The lyrics, I meant" Azazel asked.

Issei sang it a bit in his head, and concluded that it did work. "Yeah. Works out fine."

"Can you get any better lyrics, or do you need more help?" he asked again.

Issei thought to himself, that he really should have some help. Then again, he did have a rhythm going, but it was only the first verse.

"Yeah, sure. I'll need some help." Issei replied.

Azazel chuckled. "Now then, from the 1st verse forward, how about writing down about how you bested Riser in your other Rating Game?"

Issei thought about that idea, and considered that it was a good tune to sing by, singing it fits with the current flow. He then began writing up the rest of the lyrics, describing the events of the Parent-school conference, and his time at that beach.

"There! It should be good now." Issei exclaimed.

"Well, nice going." Azazel complimented Issei. "May I see it?"

Issei was hesitant at first, but he allowed him to look at his lyrics.

"Nice! You'll be sure to impress Rias with this!" Azazel again complimented him.

"You really think so?" Issei wondered.

"Yep. Anyways, gotta go take care of some business." He exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Oh?" Issei asked.

"Just keep up the great work, and I'm sure Rias would love you even more." and with that, he was off.

Issei was begging to sing, until he saw what was on the screen. Azazel was giving him a thumbs-up while he was starting. "Damn you, Azazel…." but, he started to sing anyways.

* * *

I've been here before

But always been struck by force

I've spent a lifetime peeking

And I always get chased away

But with you I'm feeling something

That makes me want to stay

I'm well trained for this

I will fight to win

But I feel like trouble's coming

If I'm gonna end becoming mates

Then there's no more use in hiding

This is something I gotta face

((Instrumental Music Background))

((Chorus))

If I risk it all

Could you heal my heart?

How do I live? How do I breathe?

When you're not here I'm slowly dying

I want to feel love, run through my heart

Tell me is this where I give you all up?

For her, I want to risk it all

For our Love's on the wall

((Music Background))

A million shards of pain

That haunt me from this past

As my girl begin to shatter

And her hope seems to fade away

When my Gear is running low

Know that you will be beat today

If I risk it all

Could you heal my heart?

How do I live? How do I breathe?

When you're not here I'm slowly dying

I want to feel love, run through my heart

Tell me is this where I give you all up?

For her, I'll need to risk it all

For our Love's on the wall

Our Love is on the wall

((Music Background))

How do I live? How do I breathe?

When you're not here I'm slowly dying

I want to feel love, run through my heart

Tell me is this where I give you all up?

For you I want to risk it all

For our Love's on the wall

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? Was it good, or bad? I'll just leave this here, just so you can ponder what Rias's expression would be, and I'll probably do Asia's version of _Skyfall,_ provided that I have a decent amount of Reviews. With that in mind, if you liked this song parody, be sure to leave a review, and favorite, and stay tuned for more Stories! Till then.**


End file.
